A water vapor release and moisture seal device for buildings is provided. The water vapor release and moisture seal device is especially suitable for use in association with brick, wood, stone, and cement or concrete masonry unit (CMU) buildings. The water vapor release and moisture seal device has a first layer metal housing and second layer metal housing which are inserted over the top of the parapet walls of a flat or slightly slanted-roofed building. A water resistant cloth and mesh material layer is inserted between the first layer metal housing and second layer metal housings. A fastener secures the second layer metal housing to parapet wall of the building in two places, once each on the exterior and interior of the parapet wall. The first layer metal housing and second layer metal housing interlock with each other on the exterior side of the wall and with a fastener on the interior side of the wall. The device is secured to the top of a wall of a building and allows the wall to breathe properly and eliminate moisture. Often attempts to seal water out of a building have the effect of also sealing water into a building. Over time this can result in extensive damage to the floors and walls of a building. In more extreme cases, the damage can result in the floors and ceiling joists collapsing causing serious damage to the building and even death.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,739 to Inzeo discloses a parapet wall cover system having a clip support, at least one spring support clip and a cover channel. The at least one spring support clip is attached to a top of the clip support channel. The cover channel includes a top surface, a first side surface and a second side surface. The parapet cover system is preferably attached to a parapet wall in the following manner. The clip support is attached to a top of the parapet wall. The at least one spring support clip is secured to the clip support. The cover channel is pushed on to either the clip support channel or the at least one spring support clip and is retained thereby. A vented parapet cover system includes a perforated clip support. A perforated closure may be substituted for the perforated support channel.
U.S. Publication No.: 20050028464 to Kay discloses a coping assembly having a first elongated coping section, a second elongated coping section, and a splice plate. The first coping section includes an end and is mounted on the top of the wall to cover a first portion of a wall. The second coping section includes an end and is mounted on the top of the wall to cover a second portion of the wall. The second coping section is positioned in an end to end relationship with the first coping section and spaced from the first coping section. The splice plate is positioned beneath a portion of the first and second coping sections and includes a portion that extends between the first and second coping sections. The portion of the splice plate includes a formed groove that has the appearance of a mortar reveal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,158 to Wolma discloses a coping mounting plate for mounting a coping member to a building parapet, wall or the like which extends above a roof deck. The width of the coping mounting plate is adjustable by a plurality of interlocking keys and keyways for accommodating different wall thicknesses.
However, these patents and publications fail to describe a water vapor release and moisture seal device for use in association with walls of a building wherein the walls of a building can eliminate moisture effectively. Further, these patents and publications fail to describe a water vapor release and moisture seal device for a building wherein the walls of the building can eliminate moisture properly.